The Big Bakugan Brawl
by fan123fantic
Summary: I battle Dan for the #1 rank.
1. Remembering the Past

I don't own any & all characters & bakugan.

This story & all other characters are mine

My POV

"_The battle between Richard Garcia & Dan Kuso will commence in 10 minutes."_

Rang out the voice of the announcer in Bakugan Interspace. I was nervous. I was about to go against the world's 1 top ranked Bakugan Brawler.

"I don't feel too good about this Leonidas. I mean Dan & Drago won't be easy to beat.", I said.

"Don't worry Richard. If you & I work together I'm sure we can beat them.", said my bakugan & partner, Leonidas. "Remember when we defeated Marduk & Vladitor."

Flashback

I knew he was talking about the time when Vladitor absorbed the Silent Orb & evolved into Battle Ax Vladitor. He then used its power to teleport the Ultimate Battle Tournament field into the Doom Dimension.

End Flashback

"Yeah. That sure was hard. When you disappeared I was sad at first. But I knew you wouldn't want me to stop playing Bakugan. Then when you came back I knew that nothing can keep us apart forever!", I said.

"_Will Richard Garcia please report to field 14."_

"That's us. We better get going.", I said.

The flashback is from the 2009 video game Bakugan Battle Brawlers.

Don't review if all your going to do is complain about my story.


	2. Round 1

Round 1

The battle between Richard Garcia & Dan Kuso shall now commence! Bakugan field open!

"Okay Richard, are you ready to battle?", Dan asked me.

"Sure! Let's do this Dan!", I replied.

"Gate Card set!", Dan said. Bakugan Brawl! Let's go Drago!"

"Bakugan Brawl!", I said, "Let's win this Leonidas! Ability activate Alpha Blaster!"

"Ability activate Shinning Pyrus!", said Dan. "Gate Card Open! Pyrus Reactor!"

"Ability activate Power Roar! This ability nullifies your gate card!", I said.

"Ability active Omega Eraser!"

"Let's finish this Leonidas! Final ability activate Final Destruction!"

"Dan life force 50%"

**That was only round one. I will post the final chapter when I can.**


	3. Round 2

Round 2

"Round 2 shall now begin."

"Let's go! Gate Card Set! Bakugan Brawl! Let's go Leonidas!", I said.

"Bakugan Brawl! Let's go Drago!", said Dan.

"Double ability activate! Alpha Blaster!"

"Ability activate! Cross Bartum!"

"Combo Gate Card open! Darkus Reactor plus Energy Merge!"

"Ability activate! Shinning Pyrus!"

"Double ability activate! Omega Eraser!"

"Ability activate! D Strike Attack!"

"Finial ability activate! Final Destruction!"

"Dan life force 0%."

"Winner Richard!"

"Great game Richard.", Dan told me.

"Thanks.", I replied.

"Don't celebrate too soon.", a voice said.

Me and Dan turned around & saw something shocking. Masquerade & Spectra were standing right in front of us.

**What a twist! What will happen next!**


	4. Old Enemies Return

"Masquerade & Spectra! What are you two doing here!", Dan yelled surprised.

"Well Kuso we came to take our revenge on you.", Spectra said.

"And you can't beat us both alone.", said Masquerade.

"But he's not alone! He's got me to help him!", I said.

"Another pyrus brawler?", Masquerade asked confused.

"No. I'm a darkus brawler just like you Masquerade.", I said.

"Enough talking let's get this over already!", Dan said.

**Sorry it's so short. I had writers block.**


	5. The Tag Team Battle: Round 1

The Tag Team Battle: Round One

"The tag team battle between Dan Kuso, Richard Garcia, Masquerade, & Spectra Phantom will now commence. Bakugan Field Open!"

"Don't worry Dan. This will be over in two rounds," I said.

Spectra went first. "Gate Card set! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Let's go Helios!"

Then it was Dan's turn. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Pyrus Helix Dragonoid!"

Masquerade went next. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Alpha Hydranoid!"

Finally it was my turn. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Let's win this Leonidas!"

"Ability Activate! Pyrus Blast Cannon!", Spectra said.

"Ability Activate! Shinning Pyrus!", Dan said.

"Ability Activate! Alpha Blaster!", I said.

"Ability Activate! Trident of Doom!", Masquerade said.

"Ability Activate! Omega Eraser!", I said.

Spectra looked nervous. "Gate Card Open. Pyrus Reactor!", he said.

Then I delivered the final blow. "Ability Activate! Final Destruction!", I said.

"Masquerade life force 50%. Spectra life force 50%. Dan life force 80%. Richard life force 100%."

"I have one thing to say before we start round 2. Masquerade, I demand you tell me how you got back! I know you can't be Alice. So, who are you?!", I said.

"Okay, I'll tell you.", he answered. Then he took of his mask. Everyone in the arena was shocked. "I'm you!", he said.

"**What a twist!"**

**Please review & I will post the last two chapters three weeks from now.**


	6. The Tag Team Battle: Round 2

The Tag Team Battle: Round Two

"Why are you here?", I asked Masquerade after he had put his mask back on.

"All will be revealed in due time", he replied.

"Time for Round 2."

I went first. "Gate Card set! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Let's win this Leonidas."

Then it was Spectra's turn. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Let's go Helios."

Next up was Masquerade. "Bakugan Brawl! Hydranoid Stand!"

Finally it was Dan's turn. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go Pyrus Helix Dragonoid!"

"Begin."

"Ability Activate. Pyrus Blaster", Spectra said.

"Ability Activate! Alpha Blaster!", I said.

"Ability Activate! Cross Bartum!", Dan said.

"Gate Card Open! Energy Merge! Ability Activate! Correlation between Pyrus & Darkus.", I said.

"Ability Activate! Trident of Doom!", said Masquerade.

"Ability Activate! Omega Eraser!", I said. Then I ended the battle. "Ability Activate! Final Destruction!"

"Spectra life force 0%. Masquerade life force 0%. Dan life force 40%. Richard life force 100%."

"Winner Dan & Richard!"

**The final chapter will be up soon.**

**Please review.**


	7. All Is Revealed

All Is Revealed

"See Dan, I told you it would be over in two rounds.", I said after we won the battle.

"Yep, you were right.", he replied.

"Argh! I can't believe we lost to Kuso again!", Spectra said angrily. "But Richard is a different matter. Did you see his partner Leonidas? His final G-power total for both rounds was over 25,000.", he added.

"You're right, he is powerful.", Masquerade said. "Now my work here is done.", he said. "Richard come here.", he told me.

"What do you want?", I asked him.

"The time has come to tell you why I am here. I came here to lose a battle to the world's greatest Darkus Brawler. That's you, Richard.", he replied.

"But why?", I asked.

"So my many battling styles could join with them & further advance their brawling skills. And now that time has come.", he replied.

Masquerade's form vanished leaving only his mask behind. I picked it up & put it on. I instantly transformed into him.

"I am Masquerade.", I said. I took it off & changed back into myself.

"Argh!", said Spectra breaking the silence. "I'll beat you next time Brawlers! Just you wait!", he yelled before going through a portal back to Vestal.

"Well I guess that makes you part of the team. Welcome to the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. You've earned it Richard.", Dan said.

"Thanks Dan! Hey, want to have a rematch? I bet I can beat you again.", I said.

"You got lucky last time. You're on.", he said.

**The End**

**Please Review.**


End file.
